Abriendo caminos
by Lunanoe
Summary: Según Jane, yo era como un libro abierto pero todos guardamos secretos inimaginables que cambiarían nuestra imagen si salieran a la luz. Yo soy una de esas personas.


Otras de mis obsesiones -aparte de "El mentalista"-, es "Entre Fantasmas", así que no es extraño que acabara escribiendo un fic de semejante características. No es un crossover.

A mis lectoras de "El cuerpo": no voy a dejaros sin vuestro final, es solo que estoy esperando escribir algo decente con lo que pueda agradeceros vuestro apoyo.

**Disclaimer: **Bruno Heller dice que cuando acabe la trama Red John tal vez sea mío.

* * *

Observé con lágrimas en los ojos a la señora Benson abandonar el aparcamiento del CBI entre sollozos y girándose ocasionalmente para sonreírme como muestra de agradecimiento.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su coche, el señor Benson acarició su mejilla. Ella se estremeció y definitivamente rompió a llorar mientras llevaba su mano a esa mejilla. Su marido la observaba feliz hasta que miró al frente, concentrando todos sus sentidos en el vacío.

-Puedo verla -me dijo-. ¿Es eso la luz? -preguntó colocándose a mi lado.

-Estoy segura de que sí.

-Gracias por todo, Teresa.

Antes de que se fusionara con esa luz que solo él podía ver, miró por última vez a su llorosa esposa y cruzó al lugar donde las almas ansían descansar.

Suspiré agotada. Este don era sumamente cansado pero todo ese cansancio desaparecía cuando veía la felicidad escrita en el rostro de los familiares del fallecido y la sonrisa que se vislumbraba en los espíritus una vez lograban ver la luz.

Di media vuelta y abandoné el aparcamiento del CBI con los sollozos de la señora Benson como música de fondo.

Cualquiera diría que después de tantos años no me afectaría nada de eso pero cada vez que lograba que un alma fuera a la luz rompía a llorar de felicidad.

Ah, ya, olvidé mencionarlo. Puedo ver a los espíritus. Puedo hacerlo desde que tenía doce años. Heredé este don de mi madre, quien lo heredó de su madre y así sucesivamente.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi un espíritu creí que se trataba de un sueño pero los días fueron pasando y ese espíritu no se iba. Recuerdo el terror que sentía y la ansiedad que me embargaba. Fue una época realmente mala.

Una noche, estaba en el salón y mi madre se me acercó. Creí que me preguntaría por enésima qué era lo que me perturbaba tanto pero en lugar de eso adivinó el motivo de mi ansiedad y me explicó todo. Me acuerdo que me aterré tanto que fui incapaz de dormir durante días. A nadie le agrada la posibilidad de ver un fantasma así que imagináos cómo pude sentirme al saber que los vería repetidas veces.

Con el paso del tiempo fui acostumbrándome a ese don. Mi habilidad para comunicarme con los espíritus me brindó la posibilidad de despedirme de mi madre cuando falleció.

_-Teresa, cuida de tus hermanos y de tu padre. Eres fuerte, sé que podrás sacarlos adelante._

_-No mamá, solo tú eras capaz._

_-Claro que no mi amor. Sé que tendrás la fortaleza suficiente para llevar todo esto. Mi niña, no tengas miedo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te quiero, mi pequeña._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de ir hacia la luz. Esas palabras de apoyo fueron el impulso que me permitió continuar cuando no le veía salida a nada, cuando quería tirar la toalla y abandonarlo todo.

Sabía que no lo tendría fácil cuando me nombraron jefa de la unidad de homicidios del CBI. Cualquiera que tuviera mi don habría huido de circunstancias que le exigieran poner su don a disposición de los espíritus que solicitaran su ayuda pero ese no era mi caso. Yo quería ayudar tanto a los vivos como a los muertos. A estos últimos les habían quitado la opción de despedirse de sus seres queridos o saldar las cuentas pendientes. ¿Por qué no ayudarles a abrir los grilletes que los anclaban en la tierra?

Camino a mi despacho vi a Jane tumbando en el sofá del bullpen. Me detuve unos instantes para observarle dormir tranquilamente.

Solo Dios sabía las veces que había deseado poder contactar con Ángela o Charlotte para que Jane encontrara cierto consuelo a su pena. Pero no las había visto ni una sola vez. Suponía que habrían cruzado al otro lado directamente al no tener cuentas que saldar con nadie.

Entré en mi despacho y me dispuse a elaborar el informe sobre la resolución del asesinato del señor Benson cuando pude sentir que no estaba sola en el despacho. Era la señal. Había que volver al trabajo y no al de policía precisamente.

Agaché la cabeza para tomar una bocanada de aire y al levantar la mirada encontré a una mujer muy guapa, con el cabello rubio peinado en suaves ondas y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Me sonreía con ternura, como si me conociera de toda la vida, como si me tuviera en gran estima.

Estaba convencida de que no conocía a aquella mujer o al menos no lograba recordarla.

-Teresa, no sabes lo que me ha costado decidirme a hacer esto -me confesó la extraña-. Llevo esperando este momento diez años.

En ese momento, todo adquirió sentido. Diez años. Mujer rubia con ojos azules. Una alianza en la mano. No, no podía ser cierto. La habría visto antes si no hubiera ido a la luz todavía. Debía estar equivocándose.

-¿Sabes quién soy? -me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza-. ¡Claro, que tonta! ¿Cómo vas a conocerme si nunca me has visto? Soy Ángela, la mujer de Jane.

Me quedé petrificada en el asiento. Abrí la boca para hablar pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir. Su sonrisa pretendía animarme pero no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para romper el hielo.

Intenté concienciarme de que era un espíritu más pero sabía que eso no era cierto: ¡era la esposa de Jane! Ángela necesitaba mi ayuda para cruzar y yo sabía qué necesitaba para hacerlo.

Jane jamás me creería. Él había sido, bueno había fingido, ser un médium: era un experto en parecer que tenía mi don y sabía todos los trucos para hacer creer a la gente que realmente estaba comunicándose con sus difuntos.

Jane nunca me creería. Se enfadaría conmigo y se largaría indignado.

Pero yo tenía que ayudar a Ángela para que ella pudiera descansar. Era mi obligación. Además, esto podría ayudar a Jane a abrir el camino hacia su propio descanso terrenal.

-Ángela, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en venir a mí?

-No lo sé -confesó algo avergonzada-. Tal vez porque estaba buscando el momento más adecuado para comunicarme contigo y creo que ese momento ha llegado -se giró para contemplar a Jane, que todavía seguía tumbado en el sofá pero despierto ya.

Ángela tenía razón. Había elegido el momento más adecuado para aparecer. El tema Red John estaba más caliente que nunca. Jane se pasaba horas encerrado en el ático, intentado descartar a seis sospechos, matándose de hambre, de sueño y de soledad. Sino hubiera sido por mis amenazas de echarlo de la brigada si continuaba descuidándose así probablemente a estas horas seguiría enfrascado en su tablón de Red John.

Cualquiera pensaría que ahora que Ángela se me había aparecido me diría el nombre de Red John y ya resolveríamos el caso. La verdad era que los espíritus no solían recordar cómo ni quién los había matado así que mi don no me era útil en mi trabajo como policía.

-¿Dónde está Charlotte? -le pregunté, extrañada por no verla junto a ella.

-Ya cruzó al otro lado. Me reuniré con ella cuando me hagas el favor de comunicarme con Patrick -lo dijo en tono suplicante.

-Ángela -suspiré-, sabes mejor que nadie que Jane nunca creerá que estás aquí y mucho menos que yo puedo verte.

-Muchas personas a las que has ayudado también dudaron de ti -me recordó-. Ayudame, por favor, necesito hablar con él. No soporto ver cómo va matándose día a día por nuestra causa.

Suspiré y me puse en pie. Ángela acarició mi brazo y yo no pude menos que sonreírle. Me quedé parada en la puerta del bullpen, pensando en qué le diría a Jane para que no se cabreara conmigo por creer que estaba engañándole.

-¿Pasa algo, Lisbon? -me preguntó Jane desde el sofá.

Di un pequeño salto. Me había asustado. Creí que no había reparado en mi presencia. Me acerqué a su posición y Jane se sentó en el sofá, indicándome con la mano que le hiciera compañía. Me senté a su lado y nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio. Él me miraba, Ángela lo miraba a él y yo miraba a Ángela. Era una situación un tanto complicada.

Tomé aire y me giré a mirarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede, Lisbon? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida.

-Jane, sabes que nunca te engañaría -asintió con la cabeza- y que hay cosas de mi vida que no sabes.

-Eso es lo que crees tú -dijo con una sonrisa de diversión.

-Estoy segura de que no lo sabes todo de mí. Jane -tragué saliva-, tengo un don. Puedo...puedo comunicarme con los espíritus que no han ido a la luz todavía porque les queda asuntos por atender en la Tierra. Ayudo a mucha gente aunque en algunas ocasiones no me crean pero al final todos acaban llorando de felicidad y los espíritus logran encontrar la paz que tanto buscaban. Es mi secreto y te lo cuento por dos motivos: porque confío en tu discreción y porque Ángela está aquí.

Jane ni se movió. Su mirada seguía clavada en mí pero no pestañeó. Estaba paralizado de la impresión. Agarré su mano para intentar que se calmara.

-Jane, estoy diciéndote la verdad. Sabes que nunca te mentiría y menos con este tema.

Soltó mi mano de manera un poco brusca y se levantó con el cuerpo temblando. Estaba muy enfadado, cabreado.

-Nunca pensé que me harías esto -dijo Jane-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Es una nueva forma de alejarme de Red John o qué? -comenzó a gritar.

-Me ofende que creas que esto es una estrategia por mi parte. Ángela está aquí, la estoy viendo en estos momentos. Te está mirando, Jane.

-¡NO! -bramó como una bestia- ¡Ella está muerta, muerta! -se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Teresa -me dijo Ángela-, pregúntale si sabe dónde está Brutus.

-Jane, Ángela dice que si conoces el paradero de Brutus.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta del bullpen pero se quedó clavado cuando le di ese mensaje. Poco a poco, fue dándose la vuelta. Todavía no acababa de creerme.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -me preguntó.

-Yo no lo sé pero sí Ángela.

-No, no, no puede ser. Nadie puede hablar con los espíritus.

-Yo sí puedo.

-No, el truco está en centrarse en pequeños detalles que la persona cree que nadie puede saber.

-Jane, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

-Dile que me encanta cuando saca la caja de música que le regalé y le da vueltas para que suene nuestra canción -me confesó Ángela.

-A Ángela le encanta que la canción que suena en la caja de música que te regaló porque es vuestra canción.

-¿Cuál es nuestra canción? -preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-My girl -contesté después de Ángela.

Se aferró al borde de la mesa de Van Pelt para evitar caerse al suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a circular por sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad...de verdad está aquí? -preguntó emocionado.

-Sí Jane, ahora mismo está a tu lado, mirándote -le informé con las lágrimas alojándose en mis ojos.

-Dile que vaya de vez en cuando a la casa de Malibú. Sé que tiene ganas de comer el rissotto de la señora Hanks. Ella fue la cocinera de nuestra boda -dijo riendo.

-Ángela querría que fueras a Malibú y comieras el rissotto de la cocinera de vuestra boda, la señora Hanks.

Él miró a todos lados fascinado. Parecía un niño que se quedaba encerrado en Disneyland. Un ciego que recuperaba la vista. Un sordo que escuchaba el aleteo de un pájaro.

-¿Puedes decirle que...?

-Ella te escucha, Jane -le informé.

-Ángela, no sabes cuánto te echo de menos. Debes odiarme por todo esto. Por mi culpa estáis muertas.

-¡No! -dijo Ángela-. Dile que no piense eso. Nunca podría odiarle y mucho menos le culpo de esto. Fue el destino, nadie tiene la culpa excepto Red John. Por favor, dile que le quiero y nunca le desearía ningún mal.

-Jane, tu esposa te quiere y no te culpa. Ella solo desea tu felicidad.

-¿Podrías decirle que se quitara la alianza? -me pidió Ángela señalando la mano de Jane.

-No puedo. Es algo muy personal -le dije a Ángela.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Jane entre lágrimas- ¿Qué está diciendo?

Ángela me miró suplicante.

-Dice que quisiera que te quitaras la alianza.

Jane llevó su mano hacia la banda dorada y jugueteó nervioso con ella.

-Teresa, dile que ya no tiene ningún sentido que la lleve. No puede aferrarse al pasado. Tiene que ser feliz y mientras siga llevando la alianza nunca podrá empezar una nueva vida.

-Ángela quiere que te la quites porque cree que si sigues llevándola jamás podrás reconstruir tu vida y dice que no tiene sentido que sigas llevándola porque el pasado ya es pasado.

Jane miró su mano y se centró en la alianza. Yo estaba muy avergonzada. No debería haberle transmitido esas palabras.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré -dijo mientras dejaba la alianza sobre una montaña de carpetas-. Yo también quiero que seas feliz.

Ángela sonrió mientras yo luchaba por no sacar mis lágrimas a la superficie. El rostro de Ángela se impregnó de luz y en ese momento adquirió el aspecto de un ángel. El momento había llegado. Estaba viendo la luz.

-Teresa, dile que olvide a Red John y que deje que sea la policía quien se encarge de eso. Pídeselo por favor -transmití sus palabras a Jane.

-Lo intentaré, Angie -le informó Jane.

Ángela dirigió su mirada a un punto en el horizonte.

-Es Charlotte. Mi niña, ya va mamá, no llores.

-¿Qué sucede, Lisbon? ¿Te está diciendo algo? -me preguntó sumamente emocionado Jane.

-Está viendo la luz -le informé entre sollozos-. Ve a tu hija. Ya está lista para irse.

-Dile a Charlotte que la quiero y que un día terminaré de leerle La Cenicienta -dijo Jane.

Ángela se aproximó a él y besó su mejilla. Jane se quedó helado y se llevó la mano a la mejilla como si acabaran de darle un calambrazo. Ahora sí que me creía del todo.

-Te quiero -le susurró a Jane en el oído.

Jane estaba demasiado absorto como para darse cuenta de nada así que no reparó en la conversación que se inició entre Ángela y yo.

-Teresa, muchas gracias por todo.

-No ha sido nada. Tienes derecho a descansar después de todo por lo que has pasado.

-No lo digo por mi, sino por él -señaló a Jane-. Sin ti no hubiera llegado hasta aquí. No le dejes caer otra vez al vacío. Él te quiere y tú a él. Haz que deje de creer que tiene alguna obligación conmigo.

Apretó mi mano con dulzura y miró una última vez antes de desaparecer. Me acerqué a Jane.

-Ya se ha ido.

En ese momento, Jane rompió a llorar y me abrazó. No era una persona muy dada al contacto físico con nadie que no fuera mi familia o pareja pero dejé mis reticiencias a un lado. Envolví el cuello de Jane con mis brazos mientras él manchaba el hombro de mi chaqueta con sus lágrimas.

-Gracias, Lisbon.

De una u otra manera, siempre acababa salvando a muertos y vivos. Ángela al fin se había reunido con Charlotte para poder descansar y Jane finalmente se había perdonado a sí mismo.

Estaba convencida de que a partir de hoy también empezaría el camino a su nueva vida.


End file.
